


Kuss

by Nightmary



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: First Kiss, Inner Dialogue, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 14:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4922566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightmary/pseuds/Nightmary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wolframs und Yuris erster Kuss. 1. kommt es anders und 2. als man denkt. Bzw. als Wolfram dachte. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kuss

Das erste mal, als Yuri ihn küsste, war Wolfram keinesfalls darauf gefasst gewesen. Er hatte immer gedacht, der Dämonenkönig würde ihn zögerlich und vorsichtig küssen und in einem ruhigem und schönem Moment der Zweisamkeit. Er dachte, Yuri würde unsicher sein, sicherlich sehr verlegen oder auch (im schlimmstem Falle) dermaßen verstört, dass er weglaufen würde, schließlich war sein Verlobter zweifellos ein Waschlappen und Feigling. Außerdem hielt er ja immer noch an seinem Glauben fest, ein Kuss zwischen zwei Männern sei irgendwie unnatürlich. Dabei war selbiges zwar nicht unbedingt weit verbreitet, aber doch keinesfalls unüblich. Und es war ja auch nicht so, als ob Yuris Eltern oder Wolframs Mutter sich gegen ihre Beziehung ausgesprochen hätten (gut Yuris Vater hatte nicht den Enthusiasmus aufgebracht, den Miko-san/Nennt-mich-Jennifer/Du-darfst-mich-Mama-nennen und seine eigene Mutter gezeigt hatten, aber das lag sicher daran, dass Yuri eindeutig nach ihm kam, was das Waschlappensein anging).

Jedenfalls hatte Wolfram nicht im Traum daran gedacht, dass sein erster Kuss mit Yuri so sein würde, wie er schließlich gewesen war. Um genau zu sein hatte er sich in allen Aspekten und Umständen geirrt:

1\. War Yuri nicht in einem Augenblick des Zusammenseins endlich zur Besinnung gekommen, stattdessen wählte er einen Moment, in dem er alles andere als allein war

2\. Hatte Wolfram nichts getan oder gesagt, um den Kuss herbeizuführen, eigentlich hatte er nur genervt in der Ecke gestanden und

3\. darauf gewartet, dass die Sitzung bestehend aus Yuri, Gunter, seinen beiden Brüdern, den anderen oberen Adligen der Dämonen, einem schlechtgelauntem König Klein-Cimarons und einer müden Feudalherrin Calorias bestand, endlich vorbei war, was keine Situation war, die er sich bei dem Gedanken „Kuss“ ausgemalt hatte und schließlich war dann eben jener Kuss

4\. weder verlegen, noch zögerlich, noch eher zufällig sondern schnell, fest und alles andere als ein Versehen.

Die Sitzung ging schon über eine dreiviertel Stunde und als Verlobter des Königs, Adliger und Sohn seiner Vorgängerin war Wolfram verpflichtet an dem großem Tisch zu sitzen und vor allem zu zuhören. Er hatte gelangweilt in eine Ecke des Zimmers geblickt, da hatte sein Onkel Valtrana ein Argument in den Raum geworfen (was war es doch gleich gewesen? Wolfram konnte sich einfach nicht erinnern, Yuri hatte ihn zu sehr verwirrt), das Klein-Cimarons König Saralegui aka Sara-den-es-im-Auge-zu-behalten-galt (damit er seinen Verlobten weder betrügen und verletzen noch ihm ausspannen konnte) freudig als potentiellen Diskussionsanlass aufgegriffen hatte.

Nicht nur Sara hatte, soweit Wolfram es beurteilen konnte, ausgesprochen schlechte Laune an diesem Tag. Die ganze Zeit schon zuckten Nasen, Augenbrauen und in Gwendals Fall angespannte Hände (wohl im Verlangen nach ein paar Nadeln und etwas Wolle, um seine Nerven zu beruhigen). Selbst Yuri war ungewöhnlich aufgebracht, auch wenn es nicht ganz so sehr auffiel.

Jedenfalls wurde aus dem langweiligem und anstrengendem Sitzungsgespräch eine Debatte, die vor allem aus nervenaufreibenden Kleinkrieggesprächen bestand. Neben ihm hatte Gwendal immer heftiger mit Augenbrauen und Händen gezuckt, so dass Wolfram sich sicher war, dass sein Bruder gleich aufstehen und alle (wenn nötig mit Gewalt) zum Schweigen bringen würden, da hatte er auf einmal ein Grollen von draußen gehört. Er sah aus dem Fenster zum Himmel, der sich innerhalb von Sekundenbruchteilen verdunkelt hatte, und ahnte Böses. Anscheinend war auch Yuri einmal nicht gut gelaunt. Und wie immer machte der Dämonenkönig seine Gefühle (bewusst? Unterbewusst?) deutlich, indem er Regen über den Flecken der Erde brachte, der ihn gerade aufregte. Allerdings hatte er zumindest weder sein Aussehen geändert noch zeigte er seine blaue Aura. Aber er war aufgestanden und schaute gereizt in die Runde.

Dann war etwas passiert, womit Wolfram nicht gerechnet hatte. Yuri hatte, immer noch eindeutig aufgebracht, den Arm seines Verlobten gepackt und hatte ihn unter den verwirrten und beunruhigten Blicken der Versammelten aus dem Zimmer gezogen. Wolfram selbst war ebenso überrumpelt wie die anderen, weswegen er weder etwas sagte, noch sich gegen den Griff wehrte. Stattdessen hatte er sich einfach mitziehen lassen. Aus dem Zimmer in den Gang, um die Ecke, wo ihn Yuri wortlos gegen die Wand gedrückt hatte und ihn dann mitten auf den Mund geküsst hatte.

Nicht einmal eine halbe Minute später hatte der Dämonenkönig sich von ihm gelöst, um sich immer noch schweigend umzudrehen und in Richtung Stall mit sicherem gleichmäßigem und schnellem Schritt davonzugehen. Wolfram hatte atemlos und unfähig die Handlung seines Verlobten zu verstehen da gestanden und ihm hinterher gesehen. Er war vollkommen verblüfft (Schockiert vielleicht?) gewesen. Als er aus dem Fenster gesehen hatte, war der Himmel wieder aufgeklart.

Die anderen waren gekommen und hatten ihn gefragt, wohin Seine Majestät verschwunden sei.

Es sollte sich herausstellen, dass der König (dieser Waschlappen!) schnurstracks zum nächstem verfügbarem „Gewässer“ aka dem Brunnen im Hof geeilt und in seine Welt gegangen war. Zum Glück ließ er sich nicht wie sonst üblich tagelang Zeit, um zurück zu kehren (die Lage war kurz davor zu eskalieren), sondern kam kaum ein halbe Stunde wieder und erschreckte Wolfram, der am Brunnen gesessen hatte, um auf seinen Verlobten zu warten und ihn zur Rede zu stellen.

Der Prinz fiel in den Brunnen. Der Dämonenkönig schaute ihn belustigt an und irgendwie hatte Wolfram spontan Lust, seinen Verlobten zu erwürgen. Natürlich würde er ihn nicht wirklich erwürgen. Aber als Yuri dann auch noch laut zu lachen anfing, merkte Wolfram, wie nun seine Hände zuckten. Dieser Waschlappen-Idiot-Mistkerl-Verlobte, was dachte der sich eigentlich?! Und schließlich hatte er sich Sorgen gemacht! Doch noch bevor er Yuri irgendetwas an den Kopf schmeißen konnte, verbal und physisch, kamen sämtliche Bewohner und die Gäste des Schlosses auch schon angerannt. Prima.

Der kleine Ausbruch von Zorn hatte seine Wirkung getan, denn obwohl sie anscheinend alle das Bedürfnis hatten auf den König einzureden, ihm den Kopf gerade zu rücken oder ihn rundheraus zu schelten, hielten sie sich zurück. Selbst Gunter war beinahe gar nicht offen verärgert.

Yuri hatte offenbar keine Probleme damit, wieder für Wirbel gesorgt zu haben. Er schien gar nicht wahrzunehmen, was die anderen sagten, zumindest ging er nicht darauf ein. Stattdessen sprach er selbst, sobald alle sich etwas beruhigt hatten.

„Entschuldigt wegen vorhin. Ich denke, es fehlen fast allen Informationen, um ordentlich über die Sachen verhandeln zu können. Also wäre es gut, wenn wir uns informieren und morgen erneut treffen.“

Wolfram war baff. Yuri redete ordentlich, überlegt und machte einen vernünftigen Vorschlag. Und irgendwie musste er ihn dafür bewundern. Nicht dass er einer dieser Verlobten war, die alles gut fanden, was ihr Zukünftiger sagte. Keineswegs. Er war schließlich ein intelligenter junger Dämon mit einem eigenem Willen. Aber das war...  
Auch die anderen waren anscheinend positiv überrascht. Und Gunter stimmte sofort zu.

Der Rest des Tages verlief normal. Yuri sprach nicht über den Kuss und Wolfram tat es ihm gleich, war aber irgendwie enttäuscht.

Aber was hatte er schon von einem Feigling wie ihm zu erwarten?  
________________________________________________________________________  
Das ist richtig, richtig alt. Also garantiere ich keine sprachliche Korrektheit :) Und Yuri schreibe ich grundsätzlich nur mit einem U, nicht wundern. Ich stelle gerade Dinge hoch, die ich wiederfinde und ganz nett finde, und ich glaube, die Geschichte ist immer noch recht lustig.


End file.
